Kekalahan Telak Pesona Sakura
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Haruno Sakura yakin, tidak ada yang mampu mengalahkan pesonanya untuk menjerat Uchiha Sasuke. Maka dengan percaya dirinya Sakura menerima tantangan Karin untuk menguji Sasuke. Dengan menyiapkan deretan wanita yang jauh lebih seksi dari Sakura. "Kau terlal


**Kekalahan Telak Pesona Sakura**

**_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_**

_Sekuel __**Kekalahan Mutlak Mangekyou Sasuke**_

_Warnings: Garing Crispy. Ngetik kilat (maafkan segala typo). Mencoba IC XD #ditakol_

* * *

Haruno Sakura yakin, tidak ada yang mampu mengalahkan pesonanya untuk menjerat Uchiha Sasuke. Maka dengan percaya dirinya Sakura menerima tantangan Karin untuk menguji Sasuke. Dengan menyiapkan deretan wanita yang jauh lebih seksi dari Sakura. "Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Karin… fufufu~"

Karin memutar bola matanya, "Kita coba saja, _nee_?" ucap Karin memandang berpura-pura mencemooh pakaian biasa Sakura. "Sumpah, aku penasaran apa daya tarikmu kalau Sasuke menolak mereka." Karin menunjuk sebaris perempuan seksi dengan _make up_ menggoda.

Mata Sakura membulat, bahkan Ino, Tenten dan Hinata hadir untuk didandani dan berpakaian seksi, "Apa-apaan?"

"Aku terpaksa… hiks… Sakura-_chan_ tolong menangkan tantangan ini agar aku bi-bisa kembali ke pelukan Naruto-_kun_…" melas Hinata sementara itu di balik penonton sana terlihat jelas Hyuuga Neji mengamuk mencoba menerobos sambil berteriak 'Hinata-_sama_' berkali-kali.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Sebenarnya kau sahabatku bukan sih?" Sakura mengomel menatap Ino yang semakin cantik seperti _Barbie _dengan kostum musim panas yang hot. Ino tersenyum mendekatkan diri ke Sakura lalu berbisik, "Tenang saja, Jidat. Aku mengetes si pemalas itu." mata Sakura membulat mendengarnya, pasti yang dimaksud adalah Shikamaru. Ino melanjutkan, "Lihat sejauh mana dia memaksa otak jeniusnya bekerja untuk membawaku pergi dari sini." Selesai Ino berucap, Sakura melirik ke Shikamaru yang ternyata sedang sibuk zikiran.

Kemudian Sakura melihat Tenten yang sedang terkejut menatap Sakura, "Aku dibayar, Sakura-_chan_! Sungguh."

"Umm, aku hanya ingin bermain-main pada si tampan pengacau pertemuan lima _kage_ dulu," Mizukage itu tersenyum dengan kerlingan mata saat Sakura memelototinya. Sakura membatu. _Ndeso_. Dirinya baru tahu kalau wanita berambut cokelat panjang dengan tubuh aduhai itu adalah salah saatu _kage_ dari Negara besar lima alianshi.

"ANKO-_sensei_ juga?!" Sakura ternganga melihat wanita berambut biru dongker itu menunjukan sederet giginya. "Justru karena aku percaya kau bisa menang, Sakura-_chan~_. Makanya aku terima ajakan Karin."

Lalu Ayame-_nee_? "Karin memborong ramen untuk konsumsi acara ini, Sakura-_chan_. Tapi syaratnya aku harus ikut. Hehehe." Sakura menghela napas mendengar alasan putri pemilik ramen Ichiraku itu berada di sini.

Wanita-wanita lainnya yang ternyata beberapa teman arisan Karin pun membuat Sakura sedikit sinis.

'Menyebalkan! Ayo kalahkan mereka dan tunjukan kaulah ratunya, Sakura! SHANNAROOO!' seru _inner_ Sakura. Sakura pun mengepalkan tangan sejajar dengan telinganya. "Aku bisa!"

_Kunoichi_ yang terlalu percaya diri itu hanya mengenakan baju merahnya yang biasa. Ia mendekati Sasuke yang sedang duduk di singgah sana layaknya raja. Menyebalkan! "Sasuke-_kun~_!"

"Hn." jawab si tampan itu datar, Sakura sedikit kesal._ Bisa-bisanya tetap datar seperti itu, padahal dulu kau merona karena aku!_ Dumel Sakura jengkel dalam hati.

Yah, sejak terjadinya 'tragedi' saat Sakura versus Sasuke waktu itu. Sang Uchiha bungsu akhirnya mengakui perasaannya kepada Sakura—setelah beberapa minggu mengalami semacam gangguan mental seperti tiba-tiba marah-marah, tiba-tiba wajahnya merah, tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri, tiba-tiba mengeluarkan tenaga penuh saat latihan ketika Sakura baru saja datang atau lewat. Akhirnya, _duo_ S itu pun jadian.

Biru-_pink_.

Biru-_pink_.

Biru-_pink_.

Biru-_pink_.

Biru dan _pink_ itu kerap kali berjalan bersama kemana-mana hingga menimbulkan pihak-pihak yang tidak terima, termasuk Karin yang disinyalir adalah salah satu _kunoichi_ yang terjerat pesona Sasuke.

"Yah, kita mulai saja~!"

"Uchiha Sasuke, pilih Mitarashi Anko atau Sakura?"

Sasuke meneguk ludah. Tante ini cukup seksi dengan mata tajam seperti miliknya. Tapi ketika ia menoleh ke Sakura… dan menemukan mata itu berkaca-kaca _a la_ komik _shoujo_, Sasuke langsung dengan mantap menjawab… "Sakura."

Berikutnya, Mizukage. "Hei tampan, sudah punya pacar ya kau sekarang, hm? Kalau kau pilih aku, aku akan berikan hadiah _special _karena ulahmu yang mengacau di pertemuan lima _kage_ waktu itu." rayu sang Mizkukage.

"Uchiha, Sasuke, pilih Mei Terumi sang Mizukage atau Sakura?"

"Sakura."

"Pilih Ayame atau Sakura?"

"Sakura."

"Pilih Tenten atau Sakura?"

"Sakura."

"Pilih Hinata atau Sakura?"

Sasuke menatap iba Neji di sebelah sana yang sudah melayangkan tatapan memohonnya pada Sasuke. _Cukup sekali aku mengerjai Neji. Tentu saja _"Sakura." jawab Sasuke kalem, sukses membuat Neji sujud syukur.

"Pilih aku atau Sakura?" kali ini Karin sendiri yang menawarkan diri berpose seksi. Sasuke melirik Kakashi-_sensei_ yang sedang melemparinya tatapan datar namun entah mengapa ada petir-petir di sana.

Dengan mantap, Sasuke menjawab "Sakura."

Karin menggerutu dan minggir. Sementara Sakura yang duduk di pangkuan Sasuke layaknya ratu pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Fufufu~

Wanita selanjutnya yang datang pun cukup familiar di mata Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura mau pun Karin.

"Ya-yamanaka Ino?" tanya Karin ragu-ragu pada wanita yang memakai cadar itu. "Setahuku, rambutmu pirang dan tidak berbentuk nanas seperti ini deh." Karin mengetuk-ngetuk keningnya seraya berpikir.

"Shikamaru, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke datar dengan kerutan alis. Tentu saja tersinggung, dengan keikut sertaan Shikamaru itu pertanda menghina selera Sasuke.

"_What the hell are you doing, man?_ Kemana Ino-_ttebayo_?"

Shikamaru berkeringat dingin melepas cadarnya. "Bah! Aku tidak menawarkan diriku!" Dengan pakaian ratu Elizabeth jaman bahela, ia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari punggungnya. "Uchiha Sasuke, kau pilih tomat segar ini atau Sakura?"

"_Whhhhaaat?_" Sakura melongo kemudian tergelak geli di pangkuan Sasuke. "Yang benar saja!"

"Tomat ini adalah tomat jenis raja. Baru saja kupetik pagi ini, dijamin masih segar. Buah ini tumbuh di perbatasan hutan yang cukup ganas dan sulit ditemukan." Terang Shikamaru panjang lebar yang semakin membuat Sakura tertawa saja.

Tapi…

_GLODAK!_

"Auuch!" Sakura terjatuh dari pangkuan Sasuke ketika pemuda bermata kelam itu berdiri dari singgahsananya. Sementara itu Sasuke tengah mendekati Shikamaru yang bergaun eropa dan tangan menadahkan sebuah tomat segar. Dengan wajah kalemnya, terlihat kilauan sinar di sepasang mata kelam Sasuke yang terhipnotis tomat itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura berdiri di samping Shikamaru, Sasuke menoleh mendapati mata hijau bening Sakura telah berkaca-kaca seperti anak kucing yang minta dipungut. "Masa Sasuke-_kun_ jahat nggak milih aku?"

Sasuke tersadar dan sorot matanya bersalah menatap Sakura. Tapi tak lama kemudian suara berat Shikamaru menyeruak seksi ke dalam pendengarannya. "Sasuke, kau menolak tomat ini?"

Sasuke beralih memandang tomat di tangan Shikamaru yang sedang memakai gaun _a la _eropa itu. Tangan Sasuke terulur.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Sasuke, tomatnya…"

"Sasuke-_kun_—hiks."

"Tomat segar… tomat segar…"

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"Tomat langka lho, Sasuke."

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"Yo, geratis, geratis. Tomat segarnya, yo. Tinggal satu yo." Persis abang-abang di pasar.

"Huhuhu, Sasuke-_kun_. Huweee~"

Sasuke dilema, menatap Sakura yang menangis tersedu-sedu tanpa air mata itu membuatnya sakit. Tapi Sasuke pun menelan ludah karena takut liurnya bocor saking inginnya mengambil tomat di tangan Shikamaru.

Tomat itu begitu terlihat merah dan basah serta padat. Ukurannya lebih besar dari tomat biasa, Shikamaru pun bilang itu tomat langka.

"Uchiha Sasuke, pilih tomat ini atau Sakura?"

"Hn? Uhm…" setelah berpikir keras, menoleh antara Sakura dan tomat di tangan Shikamaru berkali-kali dengan frustasi _plus_ kebingungan tingkat tinggi, akhirnya Sasuke mengambil tomat di tangan Shikamaru—setelah Shikamaru bilang dengan durjananya kalau tomat ini tumbuhnya sepuluh tahun sekali (—_duh_, IQ 200! Sasuke juga percaya lagi!).

Karin tertawa keras di tengah riuh tepuk tangan penonton.

_Akhirnya, pesona Haruno Sakura terkalahkan oleh sebuah tomat._

Sakura bersumpah ingin meratakan ladang tomat di penjuru Konoha dengan tinju monsternya. Kalau perlu cekik semua pedagangnya, racun mati semua pecintanya!—ehh mana tega, kan Sasuke termasuk pecinta tomat! Sakura mewek.

"Mana janji manismu? Membangun klan Uchiha bersamaku? Kini engkau pun pergi, bersama tomat jelek itu!" Sakura kali ini bernanyi pilu, benar-benar menangis melihat Sasuke tanpa dosa mengigit tomat tersebut sambil mengangguk-angguk sok penting menepuk pundak Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang masih bergaun eropa itu pun tersenyum lega, melihat Ino yang baru datang dari toilet umum sedang kebingungan melihat ke sekitar.

Mata _aquamarine_ Ino membulat melihat Sakura menangis dan Sasuke yang sedang mengunyah tomat sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Shikamaru yang bergaun eropa itu. Tunggu, Shikamaru kok—? "Lho-Lho-Lho? Pemenangnya itu… nggak mungkin Shikamaru kan?" tanya Ino pucat pada Sakura yang mengigit-gigit gemas sapu tangan biru berlambang Uchiha—sempat dicopetnya ketika berada dipangkuan Sasuke.

Sakura berteriak frustasi, "HIKS! KALAU GITU KITA PUTUS! SANA SAMA TOMAT AJA BANGKITIN KLAN UCHIHANYA!"

Sasuke terdiam di tengah petir dan hujan yang tiba-tiba turun menatap kepergian Sakura. Wajahnya pucat, sambil berjongkok, ia memegangi kepalanya sendiri. Di sebalahnya Shikamaru berputar-putar merasa menjadi seorang _ballerina_ yang langsung ditimpuk sandal ninja milik Ino. Shikamaru terkapar dei sebelah Sasuke yang jongkok mengais tanah.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Hayooo! Sasuke minta maap sana~! wakakakaka XD maaf kalau tidak memuaskan un… setelah baca ulang rasanya garing beneran deh?_

_Tadinya fict ini mau buat SasuSaku Fanday (acara tahunan SasuSaku setiap tanggal 20 Febuari). Tapi keburu gatel mau publish XD_

_Buat para pecinta SasuSaku, ayo siapkan karyamu untuk meramaikan SSFD 20 Febuari ^_^ segala bentuk fanart/fanfiksi/essay di terima dengan tag 'SasuSaku Fanday 2012'. Selengkapnya gabung di SasuSaku Lovers (facebook). Untuk para readers, kalian bisa coba bikin fanfict pendek (drabble/fictlet/dsb), coba saja dulu untuk meramaikan walau kalian belum pernah nulis sebelumnya. PM aja Kuromi kalau butuh bantuan ^^_


End file.
